Global Force Wrestling
Global Force Wrestling (GFW), is an American professional wrestling promotion founded in 2014 by Jeff Jarrett, the co-founder and former President of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (now known as Impact Wrestling), and his wife Karen Jarrett. The promotion ran several live events and tapings for a potential television show. Jeff Jarrett returned to Impact Wrestling in an executive role in January 2017 and Karen Jarrett announced that GFW had "merged" with them on April 20, 2017. Impact Wrestling assumed the GFW name the following month, but it was dropped when Jeff Jarrett departed the company four months later. but then in march 2018 Nathan Wallace and Chojin Wrestling acquired the company and it's titles as part of Autism's expedition of Chojin Wrestling and made GFW into a splice of NJPW, AAA, ROH and NOAH combined which has garnered millions of fans worldwide. Championships TV programming * GFW Amped * GFW WorldWide Wrestling * GFW Winter Navigation tour * GFW Navigation to the Future tour * GFW Global Warriors Tour Marquee Mega Events * GFW Great Voyage * SuperPowers Struggle * Final Conflict * Total Elimination * Critical Countdown * Final Elimination Co-promoted events * Global Wars UK * Fantasy Mania * War of the Worlds * Road to WrestleMania * Woodstock Festival of Champions * WrestleMania Rising Rookie-only events * Tiger Gate Project * Bear Gate Project Tournaments * Chaos World Championship Tournament * GFW G-1 Climax * GFW World Tag League * GFW best of the Super juniors * GFW Super jr Tag Tournament * Young Lions Cup * New Sauria Cup * Super-A Cup * A Sports Crown Absolute Trios Tag Tournament * GFW G-2 U-30 Climax Roster Bullet Club * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXVIII * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXVII * Team Captain Steve Kennedy * Too Hot Zach Owen * Super Kidd Phillips * Uso de Tonga * Ufa de Tonga Broken Universe * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXVI * Itchweeed * Senor Benjamin * Willow * NOVEN * Scribe * Broken Matt Hardy * Brother Nero Jeff Hardy * Reby Sky Hardy * King Maxel * Phantom Moses * Edwin Moses II Los Nachismos * Nathan Joseph Wallace XI * Doas Megomes * Nacho Contrera * Diaz Brothers (Hector Diaz and Ricardo Diaz) * Carlos Burrito * la Bella vel vida Team RISE (Resurgence of the International Super-Elitists) * Nathan Joseph Wallace XIV * Nathan Joseph Wallace XVII * Nathan Joseph Wallace XVIII * Nathan Joseph Wallace XIX * Nathan Joseph Wallace XX * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXI * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXII * Anime Trunks BZ * Magna Angemon Crazy Bash Heel * Nathan Joseph Wallace VI * Nathan Joseph Wallace VII * Nathan Joseph Wallace VIII * Nathan Joseph Wallace IX * Nathan Joseph Wallace X * Nathan Joseph Wallace 10 1/2 Wolf-Men's Union * Nathan Joseph Wallace XVI * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXV Autistica Kingdom Dojo * Nathan Joseph Wallace baby * Nathan Joseph Wallace I * Nathan Joseph Wallace II * Nathan Joseph Wallace III * Nathan Joseph Wallace IV * Nathan Joseph Wallace V Peep Battlites * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXIII * Nathan Joseph Wallace XXIV * Henry the Hell-razor Blossible Bazuki-Gun * Nathan Joseph Wallace XIII * Nathan Joseph Wallace XII * Nathan Joseph Wallace XV * Big Toes X-Division * Jason Lee Scott II * Billy Cranston III * Zack Taylor III * Christian Grey * Jim Preston * Dylan Hiller * Tyler Navarro * Koda NEX-GEN Division * Women's Division * Kendall Morgan * Leslie Rogers * Trini Kwan jr * Kimberly Hart III * Anastasia ana Steele * Aurora Lane * Patricia Whitmore * Katherine Hillard * Shelby Watkins Tag Team Division * Whirlwind Gentleman * Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce (Gia Moran and Emma Goodall) * the Bollywood Boyz Trios Division * Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce (Troy Burrows, Noah Carver and Jake Holling) Category:All Elite Wrestling